Je t'aime !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: "Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré !" Tu te trompes Gon, c'est moi qui suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, parce que... Je t'aime !


_**Bonjour/ Bonsoir, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas :B (mes chevilles sont en train de gonfler...)**_

_**Moi c'est Chloé, me voilà présentée !**_

_**C'est ma première fiction sur Hunter x Hunter ! Alors évidemment je commence par un yaoi... **_

_**Gon x Kirua parce que déjà ils sont trop mignons na !**_

_**C'est inspiré de l'épisode 61 (comme je ne suis pas plus loin xD)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! =)**_

* * *

><p>« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré ! »<p>

Kirua grogne. Il lui fout la honte ce naze !

En fait… En fait, il fait preuve de mauvaise foi. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendri devant l'expression de Gon. Un mélange d'espièglerie diabolique et de bonté angélique. Il sourit. _Non, Gon. C'est moi qui suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré_, pense-t-il avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son ami. Depuis qu'il le connaît, il sourit beaucoup plus il tue beaucoup moins. C'est étrange, avant ça, il ne considérait pas le meurtre comme un acte démoralisé et inhumain. En fait, lui-même ne se considérait pas comme un Homme, mais plutôt comme un objet, un assassin au service de la famille Zoldik, torturé par son frère. Ce n'est pas comme s'il regrette ce passé sombre. Au contraire, il lui permet d'assumer et d'apprécier encore plus son présent. Présent qu'il vit auprès de la personne qui lui est de plus cher. Futur qu'il ne s'imagine pas rempli de sang, mais plutôt de Soleil, plutôt de Gon. Parce qu'il remplit tant son présent qu'il ne peut que déborder sur son avenir, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il est son meilleur ami. Non, plutôt son meilleur tout. La plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. La plus belle chose qu'il connaisse. Il a un peu peur des fois, Kirua. Il a peur de le perdre, de le voir partir. Il a peur de _se_ voir partir, retourner à ses anciennes habitudes. Alors il prend pleinement conscience de l'importance de son ami si naïf et si mature en même temps. Vivre sans lui, c'est pire que mourir. C'est ce qu'il pense. Donc il veille sur lui. Pas comme un père, ou une mère, non. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est… Mais plutôt comme un assassin. En silence, avec discrétion. Que voulez-vous ? Autant profiter de ses expériences passées, non ? Il a bien ce doute, quelques fois. Ce sentiment que ce qui les relie n'est pas un simple lien d'amitié. Non en fait, il en est certain. Il sait qu'il aime Gon. Et il est bien trop jeune pour se soucier du regard des autres ou même du fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un autre garçon. Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance. On ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais Kirua est une vraie tête brûlée. Il ne se tracasse pas pour des broutilles, il préfère ne pas se poser trop de questions. Non, en réalité, ce qui le retient de se jeter sur son ami pour l'embrasser, c'est plutôt la réaction de Gon s'il le faisait. De la surprise ? De la colère ? Du dégoût ? Alors il ne fait rien. Il se contente de le regarder marcher, courir, sautiller comme un gamin. Il fait semblant d'être exaspéré, puis il se met à l'imiter, parce qu'il se sent enfin comme un enfant normal. Parce qu'il se sent plus proche de lui comme ça. Et surtout parce qu'il adore le rire qui s'échappe des lèvres de son ami, qui lui donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Est-ce qu'il se sent complètement dépendant de Gon ? Il n'irait pas jusque là. Enfin… Encore une fois, il fait preuve de mauvaise foi. Mais il en a marre de se cacher comme ça. A quoi bon ? Ici, il est le seul ami de Gon, le seul en qui il puisse réellement avoir confiance. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer. De plus, il n'est même pas sûr que l'autre soit assez conscient des sentiments pour savoir réellement ce qu'aimer veut dire. Kirua s'arrête alors brusquement en ricanant. La simplicité de l'autre l'émeut autant qu'elle l'amuse. Il voit Gon s'arrêter à son tour, plusieurs mètres devant lui et lui lancer un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, un sourire qui fait rosir les joues de l'ex-assassin.

« Hé, Kirua ! Je voulais te dire un truc ! Je t'aime ! »

Pendant un instant. Un merveilleux instant, le monde s'arrête de tourner. Des papillons virevoltent dans la poitrine du fils Zoldik. Il sourit. Il sourit comme il n'a jamais souri. Un sourire franc, enfantin, amoureux. Et Gon qui sourit toujours, lui aussi, la main levée. Et Kirua sait que c'est vrai. Et Kirua s'élance vers Gon, le prend dans ses bras. Et au milieu des passants, indifférents à la vision d'un amour naissant et pourtant déjà inébranlable, deux jeunes garçons se prennent la main et courent vers l'horizon où le Soleil rougeoit.

_Moi aussi, Gon… Je t'aime…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe... <em>**

**_M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !*v* (Ceci n'est pas une supplication ! :p)_**

**_A bientôt j'espère ! =)_**

**_Clo'_**


End file.
